All Aboard
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 7, 2002 (En:) September 9, 2002 |continuity= }} Takuya Kanbara and several other children follow mysterious directions to the Digital World, where he discovers a bond with the Legendary Warrior of Flame. Summary Takuya Kanbara is getting ready for his brother's birthday party when he received a phone message from a , which invites him to a game. He follows the directions given and finally ends up at Shibuya's subway station, though not without some fortuitous coincidences. Takuya gets in an elevator after seeing Koji Minamoto, and the elevator drops below the typical floors into a hidden area filled with trains. He boards one as they leave, seeing Koji ride away into another tunnel. Three other children are on the train with him: J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto and Tommy Himi. J.P. and Zoe apparently also received a message on their phones, just as Takuya did, though Tommy was forced onto the train due to bullies. The four children begin to talk, until the lights turn off and all four are swept off their feet. Takuya sees images of Digimon superimposed on the others, just as their phones turn into D-Tector Digivices. The mysterious voice then welcomes them to the . They stop at the Flame Terminal, where they discover that their train is actually alive: it is a Trailmon (Worm), who tells them they need a Spirit to return home. Tommy begins freaking out, attempting to cross the train tracks back home despite the fact that they hang in midair. Takuya goes after him, but attacks seeking a Spirit, causing and to flee to Takuya. Cerberumon attacks them, but within the Flame Terminal, Takuya's D-Tector reveals the H Spirit of Flame, which he uses to spirit evolve into . He defeats Cerberumon and scans his Fractal Code after a harsh battle, after which he reverts back to Takuya, leaving all involved confused. Featured Characters (6) *J.P. Shibayama (9) *Zoe Orimoto (10) |c2= * (16) |c3= * (17) |c4= * (18) * (18) |c5= *Trailmon (Worm) (11) *Trailmon (Angler) (21) |c6= *' ' (20) |c9= * (12) *'' '' (13) *'' '' (13) *'' '' (13) |c11= *'' '' (4) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "I knew I should have asked for more allowance! :—'Takuya' after searching his pockets for money for a ticket. "You can hear that on Mars!" :—'Takuya' after Worm makes a loud yell. "This kid could get a job as a fire alarm..." :-'J.P.' on Tommy crying. "This sure rates pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" :—'Takuya' about ready to fight against Ceberumon with a lead pipe. Definitly very high on the scale. "Malto cool!" :—'Zoe' when Takuya becomes Agunimon and saves Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon. "He's beautiful!" :—'Zoe' after Takuya defeats Ceberumon. Other Notes via a train from . *Takuya's mother was talking to her husband about the . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The kids' grades are as follows: **Takuya—Fifth Grade **Koji—Fifth Grade **J.P.—Sixth Grade (making him the oldest of the group) **Zoe—Fifth Grade **Tommy—Third Grade *The grades mentioned above are moved up by one year (except for Tommy) in the English dub, making J.P. a seventh grader and the rest of the group sixth graders. }} de:Der legendäre Krieger